mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Anniversary Month Trivia Challenge
The Anniversary Month Trivia Challenge is a contest started from 8th September 2016 to somewhere in the end of September or October where players can answer trivia questions around the My Singing Monsters franchise. The mechanics of the challenge are basically to answer a bunch of questions the Monster Handlers give and posting your answers into the comments of the YouTube video of each respective round's video. There were 3 rounds in total, each with a reward of 500 diamonds (prizes the same amount?), only available to redeem into the My Singing Monsters game, where the winner earns a Community Code to claim their reward. A list of questions are in this link. Round 1 is shown in this YouTube video on this link. AgentMindStorm won that round's challenge, earning 500 (?) diamonds. Do note that the questions are kept as the layout of what the Monster Handlers had said, while the answers are shown below in shorthand. Question 1: How many decorations are in common from My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire? Answer 1: 6. (They are Bottomless Pit, Dragon Tower, Cozee Cabin, Flappy Flag, Tree Hut and Barbloo Statue, in the order they unlock in Dawn of Fire.) Question 2: What is the company that owns the Skyship? Answer 2: Monsters Shipping Inc. Question 3: Across the monster world which monster has one element but occupies 2 beds, and which monster has 2 elements but occupies only 1 bed? Answer 3: Shugabush and Stogg. (It seemed that Schmoochle could've been the answer however due to the fact that in-game at the time it had no element, it was incorrect.) Question 4: How many monster classes are there in the Monster universe? Answer 4: 8. (All Rare subclasses count as one class, and so do Seasonal ones. Playstation® Vita exclusive does not count due to the fact it isnt accessible to all until 2019."Superethereal", the ethereal wubbox's class, also doesn't count, as it isn't an official class. Despite counting as a class in the contest, no where is Celestial, Epics, Prismatics, nor Magicals stated to be a class.) Round 2 is shown in this YouTube video on this link. Abedshark10 won that round's challenge, earning 500 diamonds. Do note that the questions are kept as the layout of what the Monster Handlers had said, while the answers are shown below in shorthand. Question 5: In one of the menus there is artwork for something that actually isn’t final art; we’ve kept it in as an Easter egg of sorts. What is it, and where can it be found? Answer 5: An early version of the Scups egg on the monster menu book ends. Question 6: Which decoration is topped by a Monster artist’s interpretation of the long extinct dragoon? Answer 6: Flappy Flag. (Not Dragoon Statue) Question 7: What big blue bubble games have made cameos in my singing monsters? Answer 7: Thumpies, Fling a Thing, and Burn The Rope. Question 8: What is believed to be the main power generator in the Monster dimension of the Multiverse? Answer 8: The Crystal Castle on Gold Island. Round 3, the final round, is shown in this YouTube video on this link. Abedshark10 won that round's challenge winning the second time this contest, and earning 500. Do note that the questions are kept as the layout of what the Monster Handlers had said, while the answers are shown below in shorthand. Question 9: How many windows and doors in total are there on all the castles in My Singing Monsters? Answer 9: 43 (Only counting in My Singing monsters 1.) Question 10: How many eggs does it take to wake up the first 10 Wublins? Answer 10: 291 (Brump needing 8, Zynth needing 6, Poewk needing 11, Thwok needing 25, Dwumrohl needing 71, Zuuker needing 30, Screemu needing 20, Tympa needing 68, Dermit needing 26, and Gheegur needing 26.) Question 11: How many species of Monsters were known to the Monster-Handlers when the game first launched in September of 2012? Answer 11: 23 (Noggin, Mammott, Toe Jammer, Potbelly, Drumpler, Fwog, Maw, Shrubb, Furcorn, Oaktopus, T-Rox, Clamble, Pummel, Bowgart, Entbrat, Tweedle, Pango, Quibble, Dandidoo, Congle, Thumpies, Spunge, and Deedge) Question 12: There are 2 objects in the monster world featuring writing not in Monstrous, what are they? Answer 12: The Time Machine and Travelers' Sign (Time Machine uses Hindu-Arabic or "English" numbers; the Travelers' Sign uses English). Category:Contests